Warrior of the Sun
by Freeloader
Summary: Markus a solar exalted that has been around for a while decides to take revenge on the dragon blooded that have destroyed his homeland and his family. This story follows the life of an experienced solar exalted. If you like battle this story's for you.
1. Warrior of the Sun

Warrior of the Sun  
  
Sup I'm Freeloader This is a awesome Exalted story about a Solar named Markus and well he's just awesome you'll see PLEASE PLEASE R&R this is my first story and well I need to know what this site likes well I see ya out there.  
  
Disclaimer: Like everything else in the world even tho I want Exalted I do not own it  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Rain poured down outside Tepet castle as Markus walked toward the gates. The two guards crossed their spears and said loudly "You may not pass!" Markus only smirked and grabbed the two spears, yanked them out of the guard's hands, and spun the spears around. Before the guards knew what hit them the metal spear tips were in their own chests. Markus put his hand up to the gate and it fell to pieces. Splinters flew everywhere, but no sound was made. Inside there was an elaborate courtyard. The rain poured down creating thick mud on the ground. Markus walked through the gate and paused to look around for a moment. It was a beautiful dirt courtyard with flowers growing on either side of the path. The architecture of the buildings was dazzling. As Markus walked further down the path the flowers curved outward and created a giant circle with a statue in the center of the circle. The statue was made out of white jade and the warrior that it depicted was made to look very strong and glorious. He wore an elaborate articulated plate that had engravings all over it and carried a gigantic sword that was only a little smaller than he. Then, right next to the statue, a man that looked exactly like the statue walk forward. The man had a smile on his face and continued to walk toward Markus.  
  
"You're not supposed to be here" he said as what Markus knew would become his last words. He ran forward and pulled the gigantic sword out of its sheath and Markus just stood there. Right before the Dragon Blooded's sword was about to hit Markus, Markus dodged to the side and pulled his own. Markus was quick in his decision to pull his sword down on the man's arm and he did. Markus's sword only ricocheted off as his next three blows smashed into the Dragon Blooded's helmet and also causing no damage. Markus was not fazed as he knew that his weapon would probably not do much damage to one of the strongest armors in the area.  
  
More Dragon Blooded came to the courtyard as they heard the two fighting. And they started cheering for the dragon blooded who Markus found to be named Leokul.  
  
Markus blocked every blow that the Leokul laid and started to act like he was getting tired. Even Markus knew that by misleading and opponent is the easiest way to cause his downfall. Markus leaned on his sword with and exhausted look on his face with his shoulders hunched. The Leokul started to laugh and walked forward and pulled his sword behind his head and that was the time for Markus to act. That was the time when he was most vulnerable. Leokul couldn't dodge or parry due to the awkward weight balance needed to cause a blow to kill Markus.  
  
Markus pulled his sword up from its place on the ground and slashed upward between the plates of the Leokul's armor. Then Markus pulled his sword upward spreading the plates and then pushed as hard as he could down cutting through the chain mail, flesh, and bones as well. Then Markus had an easy attack due to Leokul being stunned by his devastating blow. He pulled his sword out and slashed down on the Leokul's head spraying blood on to the stunned bodies of the on looking Dragon blooded.  
  
Rain pored down on the ground as Leokul's body fell limp onto the cold mud. Blood seeped through the back and front of his armor and formed a pool of blood on the ground. The other Dragon blooded just stared at Markus with disbelief as the Tepet house's greatest warrior was slain. Markus put his foot on the Leokul's body and pulled his sword out of his head. He turned to the crowd of Dragon Blooded and noticed that more were joining the crowd. No mortal was known to have such power ever in the Realm. A Dragon Blooded could easily destroy a mortal and yet Markus had just slain the Tepet house's greatest warrior. A few others stepped forward and one swung at Markus from behind. Markus bent backwards as the sword slashed over him and did a handstand catching the sword between his feet then kicking it upward disarming the soldier behind him. Markus quickly flipped over the man behind him and put his arm around the man's neck. The whole crowd heard a snapping sound of bone breaking as the man fell limp on the ground with his head facing the wrong direction. The more that came at Markus, the more fell to his sword. One by one the Tepet house's army of Dragon Blooded were destroyed. Markus moved quickly into the castle and toward the throne room killing more guards along the way. Two arrows came whizzing at him from behind and he caught them without looking and snapped then in half with his fingers then dropped them to the ground that was cover in the blood of his enemies. Markus walk forward, slowly, up to the thrown and slew more Dragon Blooded that were being sent at him by the Leader of house Tepet. Markus had an angry look on his face with his eyebrows slanting downward. He was breathing very hard and his clothes were tattered from close slashes. He wore no armor that was visible, but instead wore black silk shirt and pants that were loose on his body. As a wind aspect dragon blooded created a small twister out of thin air Markus's clothes were blown around and a gleam emitted from under his black shirt. Markus dodged the twister quickly as it flew by him. And the whirling horror smashed into the wall and dissipated as the dagger Markus threw went through the eye slits of the Dragon Blooded's helmet. Blood started to pour out of the helmet and the as the dragon blooded reached up and pulled the dagger from his eye. The dragon blooded screamed in pain as Markus's sword pierced his abdomen. Markus stopped in front of the throne and started at the Tepet houses noble ruler Enroth. Enroth sighed and stood up.  
  
"Well, like my daddy said right before he killed his mom" as he pulled his sword "You want anything done right you gotta do it yourself." Enroth started to slash upward. "He also said.."  
  
Markus caught the sword in his hands holding it on either side of the blade. "Never fuck with a Solar!"(I know I know But I had to put in the blade quote it fit perfectly.) Markus clenched his hands together and the blade fell to pieces. A swirling whirlwind of Golden light appeared around Markus and grew bigger and bigger as Markus pulled back his hand with his palm facing towards Enroth. Markus let out a yell of rage as he thrusted his hand forward and for a moment time seemed to pause with Markus's palm on Enroth's chest. Then Enroth shot backwards knocking of his thrown and smashing through the stone walls of the castle into the mess area of the troops. Enroth's body landed on one of the center tables of the mess hall and the troops at the table look at Markus with shock. Markus just turned around and went out the same way he came in to the troops "You better come scoop up your friend."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Welp that's it hope you liked it there will be more comen soon I got a lot of ideas and characters to put in so please R&R and tell me if this story is worth continuing.  
  
-Freeloader 


	2. Not All Nice

Not All Nice  
  
Ok this chapter is a little longer and has some cool stuff in it. Markus meets up with a new friend and well you'll see. Please R&R and tell me how you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: Yet again I do not own exalted. OMG is that a surprise!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Because of Markus's rampage on the Tepet house he now had the houses of Cathak and Sesus on his tail. Even though he took out many of the Tepet house's Dragon Blooded, he knew he couldn't stand up against many more. It was rage that kept him going before and he had that no longer. His revenge on house Tepet had been taken for their destruction of his home town of Fife on the edge of the Scavenger lands. He had killed the one that had ordered the destruction of his friends and family and could finally rest. Markus thought to himself "If I run to Nexus in the east than I will draw the 2 houses to more of my allies, but I don't want to risk their destruction. I can no longer go to the north or west because of the blockade house Cathak put on the southern and western inner sea, but if I can break thorough I would be home free. The south would be impossible. House Sesus just put two legions on the boarder to guard for smugglers and pirates and they surly know of my doings already."  
  
"AGH" Markus let out a groan of frustration as he packed his things and again thought to himself. "So far the east is my best bet. My friends could help me stand against the wrath of the two houses and I could really use their help. But, I don't want to get them hurt, no way am I going to let the Dragon Blooded cause any more destruction to the east. I have to go. The east is my only chance." Markus finished packing his things in his temporary house just outside of the Imperial City. He got on his horse and started to ride along a dirt path towards the inner sea but stopped for a moment. It was mid day and the sun was shining brightly down on the Solar Exalted. Markus had a brownish cloak on and as he looked up into the sky the hood fell back revealing his dark brown hair and his green eyes. He breathed in deeply the warm summer air and released it from his lungs. The bright sun revealed some of his stress and he felt filled with energy and strength. He put the hood back on his head and snapped the reins on his horse yelling "Heea". He sprinted away on his horse leaving behind another of his short lives.  
  
As he got closer to the border he thought of another problem. How can he get across the Inner Sea. A fairy would be his easiest way but that would be undoubtedly guarded. The only other option he had was to bribe a fisherman to get him across.  
  
-A couple of hours later.  
  
It was getting to be the early evening as he arrived. The sun was setting behind a couple of buildings behind him as he looked around for suitable transportation. As he walked towards the dock he started to hear some yelling and as he ran to the area he saw a man and a guard arguing over the rent space for his boat.  
  
"When the hell are you going to listen? I paid you double last week because I had a good catch and now you here asking me for more! Go away will you, I don't have the money I already paid you." The fisherman was yelling at the guard and almost up in his face.  
  
"If you don't watch your tone it just might get violent around here. You NEVER paid us any money last week and you own us 1000 talons already for the equipment we rented you. So if you are too arrogant to give us our money we just might need to take it." The guard walked by the man and onto his boat and started taking things at random.  
  
"What the HELL do you think you are doing? You... Hey put that down you can't take that." The man as, Markus could see, was getting very angry. And then the man took a swing at the guard, but the guard quickly dodged, threw the man to the ground and pulled his sword to the fisherman's throat.  
  
Then Markus decided to interrupt. "STOP THIS!" Markus yelled "No man has the right to do that, not even you." The guard turned and looked at Markus. As Markus walked forward three other guards appeared form the side of the building that Markus couldn't see.  
  
"You got a problem little man." Which was clearly not an insult to Markus seeing as he was almost 6'8", but the guard was very muscular and only a little smaller than Markus. "This is our business and if you don't like it I can have my friends help you into a more suitable setting hahahah." The three guards walked closer to Markus chuckling. They had long spears with a small version of a tower shield and they started to surround Markus pointing their spears at him.  
  
Markus only glanced around at the three guards and waited for their attack. "You don't want to do that." Markus said. "The only end this will bring about is a bad one friend." The guard pulled his sword away from the fisherman and walked off the boat.  
  
"I'm not your friend, bud, and the bad end is for you not prepare to fight." Markus stood unfazed by his comment "Fine don't draw your weapon. It only makes it easier for us."  
  
The first guard stood while back while the others started to circle around Markus. The first attack was from behind and Markus seemed to know the blow was coming before the guard even moved. He got clear out of the way before the spear got even a foot close to his body. Markus grabbed at the spear and pulled it forward, but the guard still hung onto it tightly. Then Markus thrusted the spear back towards the guard and the butt hit him in the stomach. The guard stumbled backward and tripped over a pile of fish. This caused the guard to fall backwards into the water and because of his armor, the guard quickly sank to the bottom. The other two looked at each other and jabbed with their spears at the same time. Markus tumbled backwards into a summersault dodging the two spears and then grabbed them as he came up. Markus pulled the spears toward himself and the guards held so firmly that they came along with the spears on either side of him. Markus pulled the spears from the guards and used them as staves to smack the guard's backs. These blows sent the other two guards flailing into the water a splash came up from the water as they hit.  
  
The first guard looked at him in disbelief and started to run down the road by the dock. Markus picked up one of the fish and tossed it up into the air and caught it again, quickly getting a feel for his new weapon. Then he chucked it as hard as he could through the air and it hit the first guard's head and sent him stumbling clutching his head in pain. The guard stumbled so far that he to fell off the dock into the water. The fisherman who was watching the whole thing started to laugh and walked over to Markus.  
  
"HAHAHA. Nice work kid." The man was clearly over 40 and even though Markus was 126 he looked as if he was only 26. "Thanks a lot I owe you one. My name is Wolf, Thomas Wolf that is. If you ever need anything I'm your man."  
  
Markus thought this was a perfect opportunity to get a ride. "What happened there anyway?"  
  
"Oh, those greedy bastards wanted almost 1500 talons out of me. They said that I didn't pay them for 2 weeks and that I never paid for the equipment I bought from them." Thomas said angrily. "Last week I paid them for all their stuff and for this weeks rent for the dock space. I swear the more I try the more I get screwed over."  
  
Markus chuckled. "Well, do you mind if I call that favor in now I need a ride to Nexus (A major trade city in the east)."  
  
"Why don't you take a fairy?" Thomas said questionably.  
  
"I don't like all the people they are always to loud and obnoxious. Besides you said I can ask you for anything didn't you?" Markus said, trying to persuade the man to let him on his boat.  
  
"Hmm." The man said as he thought to himself. "That sounds kind of suspicious to me, are you in any kinda trouble or something?"  
  
"No, No, not at all I really just don't like crowds. All the smelly people and noise I cant stand it." Markus was starting to doubt his success with the man.  
  
"Well if you screw me over then I will kill you myself but for now your welcome to come along as a friend. Hey what's your name anyway?" Thomas said with a friendly tone. "My name is Markus." Markus said "Thank you very much I promise you I am not in trouble and even if I was. well you saw what I did to those guards back there."  
  
"Well yea I guess your right, but your name is only Markus?" Thomas said.  
  
"Yes just Markus. I never knew my last name because I was an orphan." Which was obviously a lie but everyone knew the name of Swiftblade. Markus family was known for becoming Solars and that's why his town was attacked. His family took out half the fucking army before they finally fell to the dammed Tepet ruler's blade. Markus was the Last of the Swiftblades and he had sworn to his parents that he would carry on the name before they died, so he didn't want to get killed beforehand.  
  
"That's too bad. I'm sure that they were great people well hurry up and get your stuff on we are going to ship out soon it will take 4 days to get to the other side and I'm a night person so I want to get moving." Boy, was he right Markus thought to himself, my parents were great people.  
  
Markus got on the boat and they set sail towards Nexus.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Hey well hope you liked chapter 2 hell you never know what could happen while they are at sea maybe they might be attack(hint, hint) well c ya next time  
  
-Freeloader 


	3. More Than They Asked For

More Then They Asked For  
  
Sup, Freeloader here. Hope u like my story so far. U just wait the fight scene in this chapter is the best. Hey I'm looken for new characters so if you want to be in my story just e-mail me or IM me my SN is Freeloader Laf. I am on AIM a lot but you probably have a better chance getten me on e- mail. I'm hoping to post 2 more chapters soon after this one soon but I am getten a lot of school work so it might take a while. Markus has got a way to go so I need more characters. PLEASE R&R it would be the best way to get feedback well c ya.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Markus woke up to hear two men talking on the upper deck. He and Thomas had set sail 6 hours ago and he fell asleep almost immediately after they left the dock.  
  
"I didn't know anyone else came with us." Markus thought to himself as he slowly got out of bed and walked towards the stairs. Markus looked up the stairs at the deck above and slowly raised his head to get a peak of the newcomer. Markus first noticed that there was another ship docked with them on the opposite side of where he was. Then he noticed that Thomas was talking to a man that Markus could not see due to the sail being in between him and Thomas, but he could see their feet and 1 other standing behind the unknown figure on the other ship. Markus slowly walked up behind the Mast and started to climb upward to get a better view of the situation and in the meantime listed to the conversation that was going on below him.  
  
"Have you seen this man?" The Leader of the group said showing Thomas a picture of Markus.  
  
"No not at all. Why what did he do?" Thomas said.  
  
"This man is named Markus. His last name is unknown, but he attacked the headquarters of the Tepet house and is now trying to run. If you have any information on this man it would be greatly appreciated." The Leader said.  
  
"Now that I think about it" Thomas started to say with a look on his face that presented to the man that he was trying to think back and had trouble remembering. " well. yes, yes, I do remember this man. I saw him.Wait where was it? Yes, I saw him at the fish market he was wearing a cloak and I cannot be sure it was him, but I do recognize that tattoo on his head." He said, noticing the Dawn Caste mark on Markus head which looked like a sun.  
  
Markus took hold of a long rope that hung off the mast of the boat(for all you ppl out there that don't know what a mast is it's the pole that holds up the sail. | the pole on the left side) and pulled out his dagger. When Markus looked closer, he noticed that the soldiers wore the insignia of house Cathak. They must have been patrolling the Inner Sea for him. Markus also noticed that on the boat that docked with them there was a guard standing in the central area of the boat that looked like the easiest target, but there were many others in the vicinity.  
  
Markus gripped the rope tightly as an idea popped into his head. He jumped from his position and swung down towards the guard that he had targeted just seconds earlier. Markus made contact with the man and shoved his dagger into the guard's stomach and lifted him up into the air as Markus swung back upward. When Markus reached the end of the boat he let the guard go and he fell into the water as planned. Markus then let him-self drop and pulled another dagger out of his belt. He spun the dagger around in an elaborate method and then threw it as hard as he could.(Time for a matrix swipe around the dagger) The dagger flew through the air and slammed in- between the closest guards eyes. The guard fell backwards and landed on the ground before Markus even touched the deck of the ship. Markus landed crouched and with his legs ready to spring towards the ship's mast. The guard behind him started to chase him and Markus ran forward to the mast and then kept running. Markus body was horizontal to the deck of the ship as he ran up the mast. Then Markus did a back flip, landed behind the group of soldiers and pulled his sword.  
  
Markus's sword glowed bright blue as he slashed through one of the soldier's swords and into his chest. Markus attacked six more times before anyone seemed to move and by the time the man on Thomas's ship turned around nine of his men were dead. More than twenty more soldiers that heard the racket poured up from the bowls of the ship. And the other soldier than Markus now sensed to be a Dragon Blooded came back his own ship but stood back to wait and see how good Markus actually was.  
  
The soldiers stood in a 2 rows slowly marching towards Markus with their spears gleaming in the sunlight. Small blue air waves seemed to make spirals around Markus's sword and as he pulled it back and let his sword fly through the air the small spirals split off his sword and formed ten duplicate swords flying to their separate targets. The swords smashed through the weak body armor of the first ten soldiers and sent them falling to the ground. The other ten just looked at each other and let out a battle cry as they ran at Markus, with their spears, at full force. Markus turned and ran to the edge of the ship and jumped off. The soldiers walked to the edge with a puzzled look on their faces and looked down only to see the waves of the Sea splashing against the boat.  
  
The Dragon Blooded just stood their casually as he saw Markus climbing up the other side of the boat and back onto the deck. Markus walked up to where the guards where looking down at the water and looked down himself and said. "Man that guys just awesome how the hell do we compete with that?" The soldiers started to chuckle and nod in agreement as they looked over to see who it was that made the comment. The guard closest to him turned his head and started at the dripping wet pants and then slowly brought his eyes up to Markus's sopping wet shirt and then his eyes met with Markus's and widened. Markus only cocked his head to the side and said "Waaaiittt a second. Don't I look familiar? O Yea!" Markus grabbed the man's outfit at the collar and the stomach and threw him over board. The others turned to see Markus doing a triple back flip and landing on the other side of the deck.  
  
It took them a while to gather their surroundings and realize what had happened. And while they were doing this Markus held his hands out as if he was holding a bow and then, out of thin air, a bow started forming from Markus's extended fist and then formed a bow string in his hand that was closest to his body. The shape already had the bow string pulled back and an arrow knocked. Markus let the arrow fly and the first arrow slammed into an unsuspecting soldier and just as the arrow hits Markus fires another and another until all of the poor souls had arrows stuck into them before the first hit the ground.  
  
Markus heard a clapping sound form behind him and turned to meet whatever horror awaited him. Markus only saw the DB walking across the plank that connected the two ships "Encore, Encore" The DB said still clapping sarcastically.(for all of you that don't know what Encore means it means Again or More) As He walked across the plank water swirled up around him and then formed sea blue. The armor covered him from head to toe and you could see small bubbles coming up from his legs and slowing rising to the top. The water still seemed to move as the DB walked onto the deck of the ship which Markus was on and pulled a sword from his armor that looked exactly like his armor with bubbles coming up from the hilt to the top of the blade.  
  
The DB charged forward and pulled his sword over his head and swung as hard as he could onto Markus. Markus released his hands and the Golden blow dissipated into the air. Then, Markus pulled two daggers from his belt, pulled them up and formed them into an x to catch the falling blade. It worked perfectly. Markus caught the blade in his daggers and then forced the giant blade to the ground. Markus ran up it and flipped over the DB and turned to stab him in the back, only to see a huge pole of water coming out of the DB's back and it slammed into him and sent him flying backwards, forcing him onto the ground near the mast. The DB turned and Markus saw the water form back around him into his armor.  
  
"He must be able to use his armor as and extension of his body but it has to come of another part for him to use it." Markus thought to himself as he planned his next attack. Markus looked at his sheath and noticed that his sword was gone. "I must have lost it when I was in the water." He remembered. Markus felt around him for a better weapon a all he found was a spear with the tip broken off at the end behind him. Markus gripped the staff tightly and stood up.  
  
"Ha you really think THAT had with stand a blow from THIS" The DB said as he looked up his sword from hilt to tip.  
  
Markus shrugged his shoulders and made a face that presented to the DB that he didn't really care. The DB (Dragon Blooded) charged and yelled with rage as he started to swing as hard as he could. Markus held the staff down near his waist with his arms fully extended and clenched his hands. Then, Markus closed his eyes and focused his mind as hard as he could on the staff and breathed in deeply and release the air from his lungs. And then, a shockwave of light worthy of the Unconquered sun himself was emitted from his staff and extended in all directions. . The Dragon Blooded dropped his sword immediately and brought his hands up to his eyes letting out a scream of pain. Markus charged forward and shoved the staff into the DB's stomach and left it there. The DB brought his hands down to his stomach and grabbed it in pain. Then the DB unleashed his armor and sent a pillar forward and Markus pulled a dagger as he spun to the side and dodged the attack. Markus continued spinning and stuck his dagger into the unarmored portion of his the DB's back. Markus's sword then appeared in his hands and he stuck it into the upper spinal column of the DB's back near the neck. Blood dripped from the wound as the Markus pulled the blade out with a sick sucking sound. The DB fell to the ground and died. But not before he heard the last thing that his ears would hear which was the sound of Markus's voice saying "There's your fucking Encore."  
  
Markus walked back up onto Thomas's boat and without a word to Thomas, undocked their ship and walked down to the deck to get some much needed sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Well that's the end of chapter 3 pleeassseee R&R I'm getten desperate here man, even flames are accepted all I want to know is if people are reading my story. We'll I had people say that my story needed more action and.well I don't know about you but I think you sure got your wish. This whole chapter was devoted to action spare the short bit in the beginning.  
  
U got it I want it! -Freeloader 


	4. Long Lost but Never Forgotten

Long Lost but Never Forgotten  
  
Hey Sup again, hope you liked the first three chapters. Thanks to Dark savior, silent thunder, Acid Guy, The Big Fisch, Lady Arwen, and .. and..and I can't remember any more. Sorry if I missed you but well if you're reading this it a thanks in itself because if I didn't get reviews I wouldn't be writing. This chapter is a little over due I know but I didn't want to use up all my ideas and loose interest in the story because I WANNA KEEP WRITING. This is the coolest site ever and well the more reviews I get, the more ill write and be inspired by you, the fans. Thanks again see you at the bottom.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Markus got of the boat, said goodbye to Thomas, and walked onto the dock surveying his surroundings. The Nexus district of Nexus was always an incredibly busy place. The streets where crowded with people and merchants trying to selling anything from exotic weapons to loaves of bread. It was hard to hear yourself think there was so much commotion. On top of all the noise there were buildings stacked on top of one another maybe 10 or 11 levels into the air. Most of the buildings in Nexus were left behind from the first age that had beautiful architecture and sculpting on the outside. Markus knew that the inside would be even more elaborate.  
  
Markus walked up the dock ramp which was crowded with boxes of spices and goods from all over the Realm and towards the tallest building which he knew to be the Guild Hall to get some food. As Markus walked up to the upper levels of the building he passed through one of the most retched area in the Nexus district. To his left there were brothels with women offering what they had to get the taxes paid, but Markus was not interested in the failing seductive comments thrown from the pig pen. To his right, there were the worst merchants of all. These merchants peddled drugs to both the low and high levels of society. A person wouldn't even imagine what kind of people buy hallucinogens and other drugs.  
  
Just then Markus noticed someone he knew walking up to one of the drug dealers. The guy's name was Elyk. He was one of the best thieves Markus knew, besides himself. He wore a black cloak to comment his baggy black clothes and black boots. He had dark hair that was spiked backwards sort of like he got stuck in an air tunnel or something. This was a new hairstyle from Elyk's old loose one. He used to let his hair hand down over his eyes. Elyk's cloak blew back as he walked forward. Markus saw a double edged Daiklaive hanging down from his belt.(A DaiKlaive is a REALY big sword about 5 feet long from handle to blade and about a half a foot wide. Think the Buster sword from FF7 except a lot more elaborate and fancy.) "Hmm, a new weapon?" Markus thought noticing the blade that looked as if it were actually 2 swords connected to each other.  
  
Markus decided he had to save Elyk from himself and started to walk up close to him. Markus faked an accidental bump meanwhile feeling around Elyk's pockets for any money he had. Markus found it and palmed it. Markus walked away from Elyk quickly so that he couldn't have time to recognize him.  
  
"God, some people in this town" Elyk said fishing around in his pocket as he gave the merchant a smirk. Elyk looked through all his pockets (all 15 of them, 11 hidden) to find his money but he couldn't. "God I could have sworn it was in this one as he opened his front pocket and looked in it. Hey.What the FUCK?!?!" Elyk saw a piece of paper in his pocket and opened it up. He read it aloud. "I'm only saving you from yourself." The merchant started to laugh and then turned around to go back in his shop. Meanwhile, Elyk looked around rapidly to see who stole his money but no one could be seen. Elyk glanced at his note again and noticed that at the bottom there was some more writing that said -Markus. "Markus, Markus. Where do I know that name from? Markus, Markus, hmmmm." Elyk's eyes brightened with excitement as he said aloud "MARKUS!"  
  
Meanwhile, Markus continued to walk to the upper stories of the Guild Hall and finally got to a merchant and asked for some rice. The merchant gave it to him and Markus handed her a gold rock only a little bigger than a grain of sand.  
  
"Hey wait a second!" The woman said "What's the deal? I want Jade (Realms form of currency) for my rice not sand!"  
  
A man from behind Markus stepped forward and took the spec from the women. "I'll gladly pay you for the rice and take this off your hands. Has anyone got an idea how much this is worth?" He said as a crowd started to gather around them starring at the golden spec. The man was wearing a long red robe with black fringes and had a hood that covered his eyes. Markus could tell the man was pretty skinny even though it was hard to see his true appearance under his robe. "We'll I'm no money changer but I'd say that this is worth 10 bags of rice at least. It's a chuck of pure Orichalcum."(A very rare metal that is used to craft magical weapons and armor along with other stuff)  
  
Markus, not wanting attention to be drawn to him, began to walk away.  
  
"WAIT!" The man said walking away from the merchant with the Orichalcum in his hand. The merchant leaped up from her position and grabbed it out of the man's hand. The man continued to walk towards Markus. Markus walked to the bottom of the guild hall. Markus took a side street into an ally where he found at least 15 thugs holding spiked clubs and knives sitting on steps and the street.  
  
The thugs noticed Markus and stood up they had dyed hair and tattered clothes. The thugs closed in around Markus and Markus heard the occasional chuckle.  
  
"I do not want to hurt you!" Markus proclaimed. "Go away and no harm will come to you."  
  
"Yes we know." One thug said. "But, it is definite that no harm will come to us!"  
  
Just then a flash of light emitted from the entrance to the alleyway and the thugs behind Markus lying on the ground and their burring ashes lifted up into the sky as a breeze sent them spiraling upward.  
  
"Here! This way!" Markus recognized the voice and saw the man from the rice merchant standing with his arm extended with his palm out. The men in front of Markus charged forward but hit what seemed to be an invisible wall. They pounded on the wall and more thugs joined them. "Hurry I can't keep this up for long!" The man said.  
  
Markus ran out as fast as he could out of the ally and the two men ran to a safer alley. The man with Markus removed his hood to reveal a man that Markus recognized with a tattoo on his forehead of a circle with the top half filled in. "TASTA?! How the hell are you doing little brother?!" Markus said with excitement in his voice. "When did you become a warrior of the sun?"(Solar Exalted)  
  
"You were gone for a while and I didn't know what happened to you. I started to study the arts of magic and I guess the Unconquered sun chose me because of my knowledge. You have already seen my powers as a mage and I have a lot more to show you." Tasta said.  
  
"Who told you about all of our history?" Markus asked.  
  
"I did." Someone said to the side and Markus turned to see a figure emerged from the crowd and turn down into the alley.  
  
"Catte-brei!"(Pronounced "Kat te bray") Markus said as he unsheathed his sword.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Markus Swiftblade." Catte-brei said as she walked forward. Catte-brei was a medium height skinny woman. Her beauty would make you faint if it wasn't for her attitude.  
  
"Wait, what's going on here?" Tasta said with a stunned look on his face.  
  
"Don't you remember little brother? Catte-Brei and I have always been rivals." Markus said to Tasta. "So, have all my friends become Solars or are you and Tasta it?" Markus said to Catte-brei.  
  
"Hey Catte-brei you wouldn't believe this but guess who just stole.my. money." Elyk said as he walked into the ally way. "O. well I see you already met." He said noticing that they both had their swords drawn and were walking in circles. "Come on guys. What are you gonna get out of this."  
  
"He's going to get death and I'm going to get victory." Catte-brei said while keeping both eyes locked with Markus's.  
  
"Ha, we will see about that." Markus said as he contemplated the best way to kill the younger exalted. "You know I can kill you easily so just put your sword away and we'll continue this once you stronger."  
  
"YOU INSULT ME! I am the one who's gonna win this." Catte-brei charged forward but stopped short as an arrow whizzed in-between her and Markus right before their swords clashed.  
  
Both Markus and Catte-brei stumbled backwards with surprise. As a man fell from the rooftop spinning and landed, crouched, with one hand on the ground and the other holding and bow with golden streaks and blue and green gems in it.  
  
"Stop this." The man who Markus knew to be another of his old friends, Garian said. "You two are fools, constantly arguing and fighting like a bunch of animals."  
  
"AAAHHH. I am not an animal and shall not take such an insult from the likes of you." Catte-brei said as she started to charge at Garian.  
  
Garian knocked an arrow and had his bow pointing at Catte-brei and before anyone knew what happened, Catte-brei had five arrows in the ground, side by side, at her feet.  
  
"Don't make me laugh, Catte-brei. You would be dead before you took a step. And as for you" Garian said looking at Markus " I heard about your little rampage on house Tepet and all I have to say about that is that it was stupid, unwise, involved no strategy whatsoever and WAS FUCKING AWESOME!" Markus and Garian both laughed and gave each-other a friendly hug.  
  
"Its been almost 96 years since I saw you last." Garian said.  
  
Markus hardly remembered that he had been gone that long. "I'm sorry for doing this, but. I need your help. You already know of the stunt I pulled and that has cause me to drag 2 houses right behind me. They are probably working with the Guild to place a bounty on my head. What's that" Markus said with surprise when he heard the sound of a something in the distance.  
  
"Damn you Markus. Its just like you to drag us into something and what do you mean, 'What's that!' I didn't hear anything." Catte-brei said angrily.  
  
"He's right I hear it too." Garian said with a focused look on his face. "It. It sounds like.. the flapping of wings." Garian turned to Markus with eyes wide. "IT CAN'T BE! It's. It's. It's back!"  
  
Markus turned to Tasta and yelled "Get ready to go on the defensive!"  
  
"W..whhy, what's going on." Tasta stuttered as he looked down on the ground and saw a shadow that was the size and shape of a giant dragon. Tasta looked up to see Elyk slowly fading into the shadows, Markus and Garian knoching arrows, and Catte-brei just staring up in the air with two throwing axes drawn that where glowing yellow. Tasta looked further up and saw what seemed to be the size and shape of a dragon but glittering gold, white, blue, and many other colors and was completely made from the five magical materials (Orichalcum, Jade, Soulsteel, Starmetal, and Moonsilver)  
  
Markus looked up to see the machine floating directly over them and open its mouth as it pulled back its head. A bright yellow ball that was small at first grew bigger and bigger inside the machines mouth. Suddenly it brought its head forward and let the bright light fire down into the small congested alley and before it got to below the rooftops of the buildings it grew and grew until the buildings around the beast which was no longer visible were being disintegrated by the blast.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Will the newly united group of friends die before they can sit down and have a drink? Will Markus and friends be able to withstand the beam of light that is disintegrating all the buildings around them? Are Catte-brei and Markus enemies? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter of WARRIOR OF THE SUN(insert weird anime song here)  
  
LOL I had to do that. Well that's it for chapter 4 sorry it took so long to finish but I don't want to burn out and not be able to write anymore. Hell, I almost did it this time. Thanks to all my R&Rers and plz plz R&R again.  
  
Credits:  
  
Acid Guy- Catte-brei SilentThunder- Tasta The Big Fisch- Elyk(Kyle backwards=Elyk I promise you'll get more action next chapter.) DarkSavior21- Garian Bile 


	5. The Dragon Machine

The Dragon Machine  
OOPS! If forgot a disclaimer last time I hope I don't get sued. LOL, we'll I ended the last chapter with a cliffhanger and I think ill end this one with one too. Knowing me this one has taken even longer to post than the 4th chapter, but who knows. Ok the next couple of chapters are gonna focus on separate characters strong suits.(ex. Elyk-stealth Garian-archery ect. ect.) We'll here's chapter 5 at last.  
  
Disclaimer: Uh I think I've gotten stf from Blade and. the Matrix. and uhh mostly Exalted but I don't own any of em. Don't you think I would be writing a movie script not a story for some fan site?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Markus dropped his bow and pulled his sword above his head and Catte- brei did the same. Tasta started to chant something that none of the adventurers could understand, Elyk was no longer visible, and Garian Let his arrow fly but it disintegrated in the Light.  
  
"SHIT!" Garian Yelled as he knew he could not defend against such an attack. He just stood there and drew another arrow. "When the Light disappears let down your defenses and attack as fast as you can. It will be disoriented for a short while after its attack."  
  
The Light started to come down closer and closer to them. The heat was almost unbearable. Markus yelled as the light hit his sword and started to arc in a dome around him. The light that surrounded Catte-brei did the same but she fell to one knee and smoke started to rise off her had. She screamed in pain but held her position. Garian just stood to await his fate but to his surprise the light started to arc around him too, but he did not feel any pain like Markus and Catte-brei felt as they used their charms to protect them. Tasta looked over at Garian and smiled as he held his arm vertically with his hand flat.  
  
Meanwhile, Elyk was already above the blast radius standing on a building behind his target. "Now where could the entrance be" Elyk thought as he analyzed his opponent. Then he noticed a small opening in the middle of the machines back between its metal wings. Elyk charged forward, leaped off the building and onto the machines back, and started walking up the back of the gigantic machine. He walked up to the opening which turned out to be a handhold for a hatch. "Lucky me" He thought as he slowly opened the hatch and dropping down. Right when he dropped down he found himself sidestepping to avoid an unknown attacker. As if in slow motion Elyk saw a dagger stab in front of him. Elyk grabbed the arm at the wrist and pushed upward with his other arm, smashing the bottom of the elbow and forcing the joint to bend in the opposite direction. Then, Elyk pulled the enemy towards him and spun the guard around so the guard's back was facing him and then put his arm around the guard's neck. Elyk released his grip on the guard's wrist and put it on the back of the guard's head. He pushed forward and waited for the snapping sound that he loved so very much.  
  
(Outside)  
  
The burning light was starting to dissipate and not a second to soon. Catte- brei's hand was almost black and Markus was starting to smell a little hamburger too.  
  
"Now, ATTACK!" Garian yelled as he let loose an arrow that split into 6 others that burst into flames and struck what he thought to be an eye but looked more like a cannon. Time seemed to pause for a moment as each of the arrows hit their target and melted into the cannon. Then a huge explosion shook everyone as the arrows blew the cannon to pieces. Markus ran into the building next to him and up onto the roof. Then he pulled his bow out and shot 3 arrows into the newly made hole. A small yellow ball appeared in Tasta's hand and Catte-brei turned to see 5 men walk into the alley-way.  
  
Garian unleashed another arrow that when strait down the barrel of the other eye cannon. Another explosion occurred and this time a body was flung out the opposite, or what used to be the opposite, eye.  
  
The machine opened up its mouth again and started to charge its main cannon again. Then, 3 cannons down below the mouth and blew Garian from his position. Garian shot backwards from the explosion and slammed through a wall at the end of the alleyway. He emerged, wiped the dust off of him, rolled his head around cracking his neck, and looked up at the dragon. "O.. You are sooooo dead." Garian said as he pulled another arrow. This time Garian held his bow sideways and a blue stone lit up on his bow. A blue, tentacle like light emerged from the hearth stone, wrapped around the arrow, and formed into a hawk shape. Garian let his arrow loose and a blue streak shot across the battlefield and through the section of the machine that shot at him. Then, the section started to turn to ice and crack. Garian pulled another arrow and shot it at the same place causing the area to shatter. The three cannons broke into pieces and landed on the ground in front of Catte-brei who had sheathed her sword and pulled her favored weapon from her back a Giant sledge type war hammer.  
  
Catte-brei charged forward and swung flattening her first foe into the scorched ground. She looked up and seemed to teleport into her next position which involved her hammer smashing some poor blokes head off his shoulders. The others just looked at her in fear. Catte-brei just gave them a wink and made a clicking sound. Then, they ran back out of the alley ten times faster than they came in, but with two less companions. Catte-brei looked on as she saw them return with almost fifty other armored men. "Oh come on. You must be underestimating me." Catte-brei said as she smiled. Catte-brei charged forward and spun her hammer around in circles as she entered the hoard of men. At least five fell immediately as she smashed into their lines and more were disabled. One of the soldiers stuck a spear into her side and she winced in pain but turned and broke the soldier's chest cavity in. Blood shot 3 feet out of the soldier's mouth and more bled down his back where the spike on Catte-brei's war hammer impaled him. Catte- brei made short work of ten more but the other 25 were collapsing onto her faster than she could kill them. Two spears stabbed into her sides and one into her back. She screamed out in pain and swung her hammer around but the evaded and 4 for spears stuck into her front and back. She fell to her knees and screamed even louder. A soldier with a sword stood behind her and shoved his sword down into her spin. Catte-brei fell limp onto the ground as Garian and Tasta turned to see what was happening. They both looked at each other and shrugged and Tasta went onto concentrating on his spell.  
  
"CATTE-BREI!" Markus yelled as looked down as he saw the troops swinging down onto Catte-brei's already mutilated body.  
  
"She's fine" Garian yelled up to Markus.  
  
"What?" Markus said in amazement as he looked back onto the mutilated body to make sure he saw right. And sure enough, she was still lying there bleeding.  
  
"Don't worry about her. Trust me." Garian said.  
  
Markus saw the troops start advancing down the alley, but slowly. Then, he turned his focus only the bird and shot arrows into the mouth in a feudal attempt to stop another beam of destruction.  
  
(Meanwhile, inside the Machine)  
  
Elyk shook a little from the shock of two explosions but still remained unseen as he entered what he thought to be the main control room. He saw two giant holes in the wall and four men with arrows in the laying on the ground. 4 others where standing in a slightly lower area manipulating runes in the front wall that seemed to be suspended in mid air. All of them were wearing long red robes. Another two that were wearing armor, were standing right in front of him with their backs to him shouting orders. Elyk pulled his hands back and formed them into a claw shape. Then, Elyk gabbed forward and his hands went through both men's chests. The other four stopped and turned to see a blur behind their two commanders form into the shape of a man with black hair. They next noticed the man's hands through their commander's chests and each of them were holding a red object that with closer examination turned out to be hearts. One of the men turned to the control board and moved a couple runes around and the others took off their robes to reveal glistening red armor. Elyk dropped the hearts and removed his hands with sucking sound. The bodies fell to the ground and then he pulled his daiklaive from his belt. He put both hands on the hilt and slowly separated the blade into two different swords that were each 4 feet long and four inches wide. Then, He disappeared. Elyk appeared above the four men, standing on the ceiling, took both swords, and slashed inward on one of the men's heads. (One going - the other -). The head popped off like popcorn in a kettle and the others looked upward but it was too late. Elyk had already ran across the room and disappeared. The, Elyk threw two shuriekens (did I spell that right I don't know) and they slip into eight shuriekens as they sailed towards their targets.(each into 4) Two other men fell to the ground with four shuriekens in their faces. Elyk appeared and put his two daiklaives together and held the now one sword with two hands. The last soldier just looked at Elyk and then turned and jumped out the hole closest to him. "OK" Elyk said out loud. "Now. what can I screw up?  
  
(Outside)  
  
Markus saw a man jump from the ship and drop to the ground landing with a sickening thud on the ground below. "Wellp, that's Elyk for you. Probably scarred that poor lug out of his mind." Markus thought to himself. Then, he noticed that the dragon machine was about to fire and yelled down to Garian and Tasta, "You better get out of there."  
  
Tasta looked up and Markus with a smirk on his face and then started to yell. This yell was not a yell of rage or pain but more of a yell of concentration. Tasta's hair started to blow upward and violet and golden light started to swirl around him that was as big as a bon fire. Then the light started to come out farther and reach up and up until it seemed that all the light in the area was being drawn to a pillar around Tasta. Then, He let out an even louder yell as the ball of light he held in his hand grew and grew.  
  
Elyk saw this from the inside of the ship and decided it was time for him to leave. He jumped from one of the holes and onto the rooftop that Markus was on.  
  
Then, all at once, the light from the pillar around him seemed to drop and go into the ball Tasta made. The ball grew and grew and then Tasta noticed that the dragon machine was about to fire. He then let loose his blazing solar bolt and it sailed through the air and directly into the mouth where the machine was shooting its attack. Tasta's bolt went strait through the Dragon Machines charge. First, the head exploded and then blue streaks of energy glowed upon the seams of the beast and then the whole thing exploded in a dazzling display of color and light.  
  
The 25 troops left in the alley way continued to marched forward but were shaken by the explosion. After they got past Catte-brei's body she stood up. Markus gazed in amazement as she saw a once pulverized and torn body now stand up as good as new. The soldiers didn't know what hit them when their back line was bashed to pulp by Catte-brei's war hammer. Then the remaining troops were mopped up by Catte-brei and the party met down in the alley way.  
  
"We should get out of Nexus. God knows what else they will send." Markus said.  
  
"But, what the hell was that?!" Tasta yelled.  
  
"Garian, Elyk, and I will explain later now we need to go"  
  
The party ran as fast as they could out into the deserted area outside Nexus. The merchants and others parted to get away from them as they ran.  
  
"Where will we go?" Garian said quietly to Markus.  
  
"The Sun knows. We will go to the east."  
  
"Good. That's where Catte-brei's Manse is."  
  
"Catte-brei has a Manse?" Markus said with surprise.  
  
"Yes, the Palace of ashes, you have not heard of it? I figured your journeys would lead you to hear of it. Even the Dragon Blooded know of us so you need not worry about drawing any danger to us. We already have to deal with more than you imagine. But, the palace is very dangerous it is on the very edge of creation. There is also a long journey to it. It will take almost a year to get there." Garian said  
  
"So be it." Markus said raising his voice. "We journey to the Palace of Ashes!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Bum Bum bum da de dada(star wars theme song fits nicely)  
  
Hmm this one only took me a total of 3 hours lucky me.well. lucky you actually. Thanks for the awesome reviews for chpt 4 I hope you liked this one just as much. If you read it this REVIEW it please. I like hearing from you weather its good bad or somewhere in-between. So until next time kids never give up, never surrender, and never, ever, ever eat canned spinage( or however you spell it) YUCK(Spits). -Freeloader You got it I want it. 


End file.
